What I Did Over Christmas Vacation
by BlazeorFade
Summary: What I Did Over Christmas Vacation by Molly Allison Walker. A Mywalker fic. Short and Fluffy for Day Six of the undermistletoe challenge on LiveJournal. Contains slash.


Title: What I Did Over Christmas Vacation

Author: BlazeorFade

Fandom: Heroes

Rating: PG

Prompt: UnderMistletoe Prompt What I Did Did On My Christmas Vacation.

Summary: Molly Walker tells the class all about the holidays at the Suresh-Grey-Walker household. MyWalker fic.

Warning: Slash, boy-kissing, fluff and crackiness

Word Count: 1,415

Betaed By: The Huntress (Whose awesome, btw)

P.S.: I don't know if Molly actually has a middle name, or if they've ever mentioned one, I just thought it would be a cute little add on. Also this is my first Heroes fic so be nice. And I really expected this to be longer but time constraints and all.

What I Did Over Christmas Vacation

By: Molly Allison Walker

When the teacher her forward to read her report to the rest of their class, Molly grinned broadly and gather her paper. She was sure hers was the most interesting, way cooler then snobby Steffie Jone's story about going skiing in Switzerland with her family.

Molly cleared her throat and began to read loudly so the cell phone in her pocket would pick her words up clearly. She'd promised Micah he could listen in.

"This year was my first Hanukkah/Christmas with Mohinder's boyfriend Gabriel. Gabriel came to live with us a few months ago after he and his dad had a falling out. They aren't all that close anymore, but Mohinder and Matt say I'm not allowed to talk about that. Gabriel was super quiet and shy at first, especially with me, but I'm not supposed to talk about the reason for that either. He seemed happier over Christmas though, he even showed me how to make gingerbread cookies from scratch on the first day of break. We were going to make a lot of them for out Christmas Eve party ....."

*Flashback*

"Now you use the fork to make little squiggly designs in the dough and when we take them out of the oven we can add the food coloring in." Gabriel told Molly, smiling brightly as he made careful lines in the raw dough.

"Cool." Molly said taking the fork he handed to her.

"What's cool?" Mohinder asked, walking into the kitchen. He put the papers he'd been looking over that morning down on the kitchen table and walked to the counter where the two were working.

"Gabriel showed me how to make real gingerbread men, not like the store bought ones" Molly replied..

"I like the store bought ones." Mohinder teased dropping a kiss onto Molly's head before folding his arms around Gabriel, looking over his shoulder at their creations.

"Their better from scratch-" Gabriel began before Mohinder's cut him off.

"What the hell is that?!" Mohinder demanded, staring in horror at said cookies. He pulled away from his boyfriend.

"Um, cookies?" Gabriel said meekly.

"You said a bad word." Molly accused.

"Where the hell are the tops of their heads?" Mohinder snapped, folding his arms, his face taking on that peeved, 'you-are-so-not-getting-laid-look' that Gabriel had learned to fear.

Sure enough, where there should have been nice, normal round heads there were smaller half circle sticking up from the smiling gingerbread people, with suspicious looking squiggly brain-lines.

"That's two now, you owe two bucks to the swear jar now." Molly said in a singsong voice. Mohinder rarely swore in front of her and the numerous dollar bills in there were from Gabriel.

"Not now Molly!" Mohinder exclaimed.

"That is completely inappropriate." Mohinder turned back on Gabriel, who'd been trying to back out of the room slowly. Molly rolled her eyes at his attempt at stealth.

"We weren't even finished yet." Gabriel whined. Mohinder finally noticed the bottles of food coloring on the counter. The color that kept his attention was the bright yellow, close to a finished example of the macabre treats.

"Is that your niece?" Mohinder asked, picking a blond gingerbread cheerleader. Molly snorted, grabbing the cookie from Mohinder and taking a bite as she left the room.

"That was disturbing." Mohinder said, watching her her leave. Mohinder looked at Gabriel expectantly.

"I thought it could be an ice breaker, you know, for Christmas Eve." Gabriel explained weakly. "The stupid party was your idea." He accused pointing a finger at Mohinder.

"Fix them please." Mohinder said pinching his brow, feeling the beginnings of a headache. The much dreaded Christmas Eve party had actually been Angela Petrelli's idea, a way to bring her fractured family together. The only people who seemed to be looking forward to it were Molly and Micah, who they were set to pick up form the airport later that night.

"I Just wanted to help." Gabriel said, smoothing over the dough to a more family friendly shape.

"I know you do, and you are." Mohinder sighed and left a lingering kiss on Gabriel's cheek. "Just...no brain food, dear."

"Okay." His lover agreed, giving Mohinder a reassuring smile. "We still have five whole days till the party, plenty of time to plan." Mohinder nodded his encouragement and left the kitchen to check on Molly......

*End Flashback*

"After that we made regular cookies only, except on of Uncle Peter with his face colored bright red, like he was going to explode." Molly said.

"Um, Ms. Walker," The teacher started.

"Hmm?" Molly turned to face Mrs. Olen with her most innocent expression.

"Can I see your paper please?" Mrs. Olen held her hand out expectantly. Molly bit her lip and handed over her report. She had a feeling she was in trouble for some reason.

* * *

"Molly has a very vivid imagination but the assignment was supposed to be a non-fiction report."

Mohinder was finding it harder and harder to keep his smile plastered on as he listened to the woman across from him speak. Molly's holiday homework had apparently caused quite a stir in class that morning, more so when she finished where she'd left off even after the teacher had confiscated the report. Of course, Gabriel wasn't being much help, playing with the end of his tie, not even trying to conceal his boredom.

"And quite frankly, Dr. Suresh, I find some of her storytelling a bit unsettling." Mrs. Olen continued.

"Shocker." Gabriel mumbled, receiving a not-so-subtle kick under the table. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"Could we see the report, Ma'am?" He asked reaching across the desk and swiping it without waiting for an answer. He scanned the page, his lips twitching upward with each line.

"Perhaps she should meet with our guidance counselor." Mrs. Olen suggested, frowning at

"I really don't think that's necessary. I'm afraid this was just a dare, um," Mohinder searched for an excuse.

"Dare." Gabriel supplied.

"A dare?" Mrs. Olen repeated skeptically.

"Yes, a dare. Between Molly and her friend, Micah," Gabriel put the paper aside and smiled charmingly at the instructor. "They had the same assignment at his school and they wanted to see who could write the most outlandish story."

"I see." Mrs. Olen sat back in her chair, studying both Gabriel and Mohinder.

"I think Molly won." Gabriel said, waving the paper a little. Mohinder chose to intercede at that point.

"We'll speak with Molly and make sure that she turns in the appropriate make up assignment." Mohinder assured her, getting up. He pulled Gabriel to his feet before he could offer the recipe for gingerbread men.

"You see that she does." Mrs. Olen said stiffly, rising to see them out.

"Have you read this, its great." Gabriel whispered to Mohinder on the way out.

"Of course not, do you think I want anymore social workers in out lives?" Mohinder hissed.

Molly was sitting on a bench outside the classroom, chattering happily on her cell phone. Mohinder plucked it out of her hand, silencing her indignant cry with a look.

"You are in big trouble, young lady." Mohinder told her.

Gabriel read the report aloud on the cab ride home, grinning madly at his favorite parts. Among the highlights were Elle shocking Mohinder for stealing her boyfriend, Nathan nearly swallowing one of Claire's fingertips that had found its way into the chopped salad and a two paragraph tirade about Micah using his 'special talent' to cheat at video games.

"Your abilities are a secret for your own safety Molly, you could have compromised everyone with that stunt." Mohinder said, snatching the paper form Gabriel.

"You always tell me to be honest." Molly argued.

"Not about this." Mohinder shot back. Molly just crossed her arms and turned to face the window.

"I liked it." Gabriel said after a beat of silence.

-Fin


End file.
